


14 секунд Ле Мана

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рефлексивные поиски оправдания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 секунд Ле Мана

**Author's Note:**

> Время: 2009-2011, кусочек 1999

_Ещё один сентябрь – сезон для змей._

_Мы знаем наш час – он старше нас._

_Жемчужная коза, тростник и лоза,_

_Мы не помним предела, мы вышли за._

_© Аквариум_

 

 

Включаю лампу и, щурясь, разглядываю циферблат. Далеко за полночь, а сон смялся и пропал. Закрываю глаза, проникаясь жутким скрежетом заворочавшихся во мне последних часов, и всё, что вечером казалось верным, в навалившейся ночи стало ненадёжным и зыбким.  Померещилось? С трудом сглатываю прыгнувшее в горло сердце. Нет, вот оно, чужое дыхание, как раз за левым ухом. Я улыбнулся этому размеренному ветерку, чувствуя, как пенится волной упоение, вмиг делая выпуклым и чётким вчерашний вечер.

Он страшно обрадовался, когда я объяснил, что прибыл _к нему_.

Отдавая себе отчёт в том, что рискую получить по морде за подобные штучки, я вполне доступно растолковал, чего хочу. А встретил ликование. Даже неловко за такую открытость и беззащитность передо мной, когда я его уже раз обидел и, может быть, обижу ещё. Он же не хотел ничего этого разбирать, без затей отдаваясь потоку моей решимости. Лепетал о тоскливой жажде, прикусывал щетину на моём подбородке и иногда, зажмуриваясь до слёз, глухо, безотчётно просил больше его не прогонять.

Короче, выматывал мне душу, как это умеет только он один. И сейчас что-то тонко и нудно тянет внутри. Перед тем как погасить светильник, рассматриваю его спокойное, умиротворённое лицо. Давненько я его таким не видел.

 

 

***

 

Поначалу, когда мы уже официально стали партнёрами, ребята из команды иногда чего-нибудь подбрасывали, Роджер бывало дудонил о той половине, руководство осторожно, порциями выдавало информацию. Их понять можно, всем хочется работать в человеческих условиях, без косых прищуров, громких заявлений и прочих скучных номеров. Но мне в то время было интереснее следить за тем, чтоб в кокпит залезть как можно безболезненнее, поэтому сообщения мною прослушивались, но походя, невнимательно.

Разумеется, с парнем я был знаком (ещё бы!), мы перебрасывались парой слов. Мне импонировало его умение полностью концентрироваться на деле, его холодность и отстранённость ото всех во время тренировок, тестов, работы с телеметрией. И вместе с тем неприятно было впервые столкнуться с неуёмной, даже спесивой жаждой первенства. Да, я тоже не лишен амбиций, не будь их, ни черта бы из меня не вышло, так что честолюбие в нашем деле на первом месте. Свой, не свой, а на траектории не стой. Но разогнавшееся самомнение товарища не вызывало доверия. Я находил в нём угрозу собственному положению в команде, а потому начал целенаправленно наблюдать – в борьбе за победу не до тонкостей.

Наш молодец выбалтывал в эфир всё, что в голову взбредёт, невзирая на фактических и потенциальных слушателей. И сколько, скажите мне, можно хихикать, параллельно с этим не выдавая ничего смешного? Иной раз по шее хотелось надавать, честное слово. А то подойти и зажать ладонью рот, усадить на травку, дать водички и придушить. Когда же он был недоволен конкурентами, машиной, командой и всем миром, меня вечно тревожило неопределённое чувство вины – так по-настоящему он расстраивался. И чуть-чуть было неловко за него, за такую неспособность сдержать себя. Спору нет, я бесился по поводу нелогичности и бесперспективности своих переживаний. Рассуждать о чьём бы то ни было нраве – не моя забота. Нытьё нытьём, но случались у парня моменты покаяния. Причём сопровождались эти номера смущёнными улыбочками и кроткими взорами. Раскаяние было так искренне, а обещания исправится так легки, что сердиться на этакого милягу становилось решительно невозможно. Задор, бойкость, умение отшутиться, невинный взор – и вот, его опять все обожают. Чисто цирк.

Гораздо позже я понял, в какую ловушку загнал сам себя. Узнавание. Чем глубже постигаешь человека, тем лучше понимаешь его. А там недолго и простить, и принять некоторые недостатки, находя немалое очарование в пленительном несовершенстве.

И я поспешил соблюсти дистанцию. От людей, искренне ждущих всеобщего поклонения, при этом бессильных перед валом эмоций, я предпочитал держаться подальше. К тому же у меня появилось неясное пристрастие, которое меня совсем не устраивало. Напарник, недополучивший от меня порции внимания – именно так сперва я объяснил себе его поразительную настойчивость, – начал активно пробиваться ко мне. Я не менее активно оборонялся, но уже тогда, как бы я ни хмурил брови, моя песенка была спета. В общем, как ни крути, столкновение было неизбежным.

 

В Спа легко и прозрачно, прохладный ветер шуршит сухими семенами. Это хорошо – осточертело париться. Проснулся засветло, долго соображал, чем бы заняться, но никак не мог поймать мысль за хвост – что-то тлело во мне, мешая сосредоточиться. И вдруг за окном услышал птичку. Она не была такой уж певицей, но чирикала изрядно. А я слушал и улыбался, как дурак.

Позже сердился на себя за глупое предвкушение и, дабы развеяться, вышел на трассу пораньше, махнув инженеру, чтоб догонял. Ловко избежав нежелательных контактов с прессой, зашагал в приятном одиночестве. Но лишь удалось остудить голову, как меня окликнули. Чёрт, снова-здорово! Не было сил даже обернуться. Феттель по своему обыкновению радовался неизвестно чему и разом выпаливал свою сотню вопросов о доме. Я отворачивался и невнятно бубнил в ответ, но он ни в какую не успокаивался. Обогнал и, развернувшись спиной к движению, посмотрел вопросительно. Так как я не удосужился затормозить, парню пришлось пятиться, но он не отступил. Чтобы хоть как-то отвязаться от него, я завёл волынку про собак. Но с него как с гуся вода! Вдобавок похвастал, что именно этого-то и ждал от меня.

– Видишь, как хорошо я тебя изучил! – и взглянул в упор, требовательно.

От подобных его штучек каждый раз скучно и неуютно, и, чтобы куда-то себя деть, я брякнул:

– Повернись, шлёпнешься.

– Мечтай! – о! заулыбался. – Ты же меня ведёшь.

Ну, как вот тут работать?!

Я слегка изменил траекторию и через минуту напарник ступил на траву. Но он и не подумал опустить глаза или, паче, остановиться. Разгадав манёвры, Феттель, тем не менее, послушно и смело шагал передо мной, пока не упёрся спиной в отбойник.

– Опасно доверять без оглядки, – назидательно указал пальцем ему под ноги.

– Но ты рядом, – и Феттель положил обжигающую ладонь мне на ключицы, прямо в распахнутый ворот рубашки... Мать честная, я чуть не сдох! А ему всё мало. Подался ко мне и прошептал:

– И даже совсем не бука сегодня.

Finster. Я старался украдкой перевести дыхание и унять зревшее на кончиках пальцев ложное воспоминание о мягкости светлых волос и нежности кожи за ухом. Или не ложное? Я уже запутался в том, что было, и чего хотелось. Может, я когда-то уже хватал его за голову, и даже не так давно? В Нюрбургринге?

Сжимаю кулаки и стискиваю горящие губы. От провала по всем статьям меня спасли подошедшие ребята. Чёрт, я еще ни разу так не радовался Керону. Мелкий же нахал, прощаясь, подмигнул и помахал рукой. Так бы и пристукнул.

 

Феттель наворачивал круги вокруг моего дивана, с умным видом рассуждая о романтике ночного старта.

Я же пропадал от боли в висках. Да что там, был раскатан в блин гнетущими колебаниями тяжёлого, насыщенного влагой ветра почти на границах двух полушарий и океанов. Какого чёрта он пришёл? Устало закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. И дёрнулся от неожиданного, пугающего прикосновения. Знакомого, но неестественного здесь. Всматриваясь в довольное лицо напротив, я лихорадочно пытался сообразить, какого чёрта происходит. Но несносный парень не умел ждать: он резво уселся на меня верхом и поцеловал снова. Каюсь, я упустил момент, когда его ещё можно было стряхнуть с колен, потому что позже он не дал мне ни капли времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Пока я брыкался и пробовал половчее спросить, в чём дело-то, поезд уже ушёл, и как-то стало не до того. Себастьян притиснулся ко мне со всей дури, рассмеялся, почувствовав мои нелепые попытки просочиться сквозь диван. Я же отчаянно хотел скрыть собственную неуместную заинтересованность. Куда там! Мой абсолютно нелогичный напор не учуял бы только мёртвый. Нежданный партнёр одобрительно хмыкнул и прошептал:

– Скажи, ты тоже думал об этом раньше? Скажи!

Не давая себе труда сообразить, о чём он толкует, я растерянно кивнул. И заработал поцелуй. Тут меня чуток попустило и я наконец-то справился с судорожно сжатыми пальцами, выпустил несчастную обивку и вцепился в чуть влажную ткань его майки. Себастьян в который раз засмеялся (сколько можно!) и предложил уже обнять его. От вспыхнувшей ярости потемнело в глазах, я схватил его за волосы на затылке и укусил доверчиво подставленный кадык. Он охнул, застонал и закрыл глаза.

Трахались мы исступлённо и нещадно, как на трассе гонялись. Как бы там ни было, но победный дубль мы оформили.

Уже после, созерцая потолок, вспоминал детство, как однажды ко мне пришёл школьный приятель, чтобы вместе поработать над проектом по химии. Господи, я же влюблён был в него до чёртиков! Тогда так же накатило, едва успели дверь запереть на задвижку, зато после всего мы с отличным настроением вернулись к домашнему заданию. А сейчас неловко до ужаса, от несуразности ситуации сковало руки и ноги. Желание одно: слиться с ковром, не быть. Одно хорошо –  голова перестала болеть.

Но Себастьян, похоже, не испытывал никаких затруднений. Сиял с новой силой, целовал, тормошил. Энергично поправлял одежду, приглаживал волосы. Пробовал застегнуть на мне джинсы, но я не дался, хотя пальцы были словно водоросли какие-то. В общем, я собрался кое-как, мечтая оказаться в одиночестве и забыться.

Но эта непоседа взялась за разговоры:

– Можно я останусь? Я хочу остаться.

– Зачем это?

– Ну… ещё разок?

Отрицательно мотнул головой. Он же опять захихикал:

– Ой, не говори, что будешь переживать из-за всего этого!

Я пожал плечами и Себастьян сразу надулся.

– Как хочешь… Не проспи старт!

Хлопнула дверь.

Гонку я, конечно, не проспал, но машину разбил изрядно. Вот что бывает, когда отказывают тормоза.

 

Через два дня, когда я уже собирал вещи, прибежал Феттель. Я был настороже, но он грамотно сужал вокруг меня круги, улучил благоприятный момент для атаки, ловко перекрестил, вцепился как клещ и поцеловал.

 

Более я Себастьяну не сопротивлялся, но меня всё сильнее беспокоила его пылкость и неосторожность. В себе я был уверен, он же без раздумий мог наброситься и зажать меня в тёмном закутке моторхоума, схватить за руку на виду у всех, а главное, он нисколько не следил за своими взорами, откровенными, пытливыми.

Поэтому я не очень удивился, когда утром Энн вдруг проронила:

– Мне кажется, Себастьян что-то задумал, – она даже прекратила терзать гранат и отрешённо посмотрела в окно, – следит за каждым твоим движением.  Будто чего-то ждёт от тебя.

– Да ну, ерунда.

А сам похолодел. Ещё не хватало. Чего можно ждать от человека, с которым лишь трахаешься?

Так. Не дёргаться. Продумать всё трезво, без паники.

Свистнув собак, я бросился в парк.

Что ж, я оказался не в состоянии удержать член в штанах, но это не повод разрушать с таким трудом выстроенную цельность и нынешнюю ценность моей жизни. Я с самого начала не собирался ничего менять. Не делал авансов, не давал поводов для надежд. Здесь я был честен с Феттелем. Да мы толком и не разговаривали. Так, проводили неафишируемую тренировку за скобками основной программы. …М-да, звучит не очень.

А вот то, что Энн заговорила об этом – плохо. Она указывала на опасность и слабину без дураков, это тебе не липкие сенсации журналюг или трусливые а-ля «как бы чего не вышло» приказы руководства. К тому же от моей невоздержанности опасность грозила не только мне, но и ей, вернее, нам. Энн была одной из главных составляющих любых дня и ночи. Обманывать её любовь и уважение ко мне –  значит расшатывать собственный базис настроек. И я любил Энн. Это главное. Нет, её покой из-за таких пустяков я нарушить не смел.

О пущей бдительности речь уже не шла, требовалось разом закончить странные отношения с Феттелем, и как можно скорее. Мысли об этом занимали меня постоянно, я обращал внимания на своего напарника не больше, чем на ломкость и рассыпчатость окружавшей нас сверкающей огнями пустыни. Эта воспалённая погружённость в себя позволила избежать каких бы то ни было колебаний, поэтому первое, что я сказал, когда мы с Себастьяном наконец-то встретились наедине:

– Завязываем?

С десяток секунд он недоумённо хлопал ресницами, потом, уяснив мою отстранённость и замкнутость, затряс головой:

– Нет.

И через мгновенье оглушил:

– Нет!!! Что случилось?!

– Не могу я так с Энн. И с собой. – У меня от напряжения свело челюсть.

Он открыл было рот, потом кивнул и разом как-то поник. Целую вечность стоял у окна, перебирал шнурки жалюзи, даже, по-моему, пересчитывал шарики, и молчал. Густо, плотно, с заледеневшим снаружи внутренним жаром. Невыносимо. Я уже был готов убраться от греха подальше, когда Себастьян спросил угрюмо:

– Так ты точно решил закончить?

– Да точно, точно! – в голос краем скользнула истерика. Он обернулся, и я еле выдержал его больной, выматывающий взгляд. Поскорее бы ушёл, никаких сил нет!

Уф. Всё. Я всё сделал правильно. Так и буду думать об этом впредь.

 

Я очень рассчитывал, что конец года, долгожданный отпуск, семья и Рождество оздоровят мои нервы, и я освобожу голову от надоедливого мальчишки. С этой зимы он отдалился от меня, поблёк и растворился в напарника-соперника, как в начале.

Не в курсе, насколько я помог Феттелю, но благодарен ему за то, что с наступлением нового сезона он почти не обращался ко мне напрямую, мало трепался о внутрикомандных отношениях и не поворачивал головы в мою сторону без лишней надобности. Чего не скажешь о наших главенствующих шишках.

Я наивно предполагал, что всё заскользит на рельсах безмятежного и умиротворённого равнодушия. Куда там! Через каких-то два месяца мы уже разругались в прах, впрочем, опосредованно, вроде как не друг с другом, но не менее страстно. Мы много чего наговорили тогда. Нездоровая напряжённость искала выхода, ровно какой-то клапан во мне открылся и я ругал Себастьяна, стыдно сказать, с наслаждением.

В Валенсии, после того, как я запнулся о Хейкки, Феттель, говорят, сильно переживал и даже ругался с Хорнером на предмет гоночной эквилибристики. Но я решил не морочиться, по легкомыслию вздумал, что это так, положительного имиджа ради, а потому не стоит внимания.

А вот после победы в Сильверстоуне, где меня публично произвели в пасынки, я в течение нескольких минут серьёзно рассматривал версию разрыва контракта в середине сезона, пока Энн не учуяла направление моих мыслей, не надавала по шее и не вправила мозги: «У тебя появился реальный шанс, а ты хочешь спустить всё к чертям!»

Шанс и впрямь был весьма реален, и он оставался таковым до шестнадцатого круга самого последнего Гран-при. Уже после сорокового я успокоился, вне меня что-то ещё клокотало и пузырилось, но внутри было тихо, серо, дымно. И билась в агонии мысль, как удачно, что год назад случилось это расставание после нелепой встречи. Я боролся и победил себя.

Финиш.

 

 

***

 

Рывком сажусь. Перед глазами до сих пор пестрит клетчатый флаг. Видимо, я задремал. И так неудачно. Ненавижу бессонницу с временным забытьём, вытягивает из меня всё дрянное. Рядом пышет жаром горячий как печка Себастьян. В темноте безуспешно пытаюсь рассмотреть его лицо. Почему же я здесь?

Резко накатило мутной дурнотой. Осторожно, будто угарный газ, вдыхаю через рот.

Вчера.

Вчера я поднимался в номер. Чёрт меня дёрнул обернуться. Внизу стоял Себастьян. Он неуверенно, словно спрашивая разрешения и понимая, что могут и не дать, помахал мне рукой. Я в ответ растопырил пальцы и свернул в коридор. Захлопнул дверь. Съехал на пол. Разом открылось, что отпустило лишь на время, всё понеслось по новой. Давно несётся. Я в который раз проспал старт.

Мне нужно разобраться. _Зима. Вялая, почти затухающая переписка. Весна. Кофта с девчоночьими завязками. Я, кажется, дёрнул за коричневый шнурок. Молчаливая улыбка. Опущенные веки. Горячая рука. Развинченная истерика. Лето. Осторожные слова. Чай. Да, чай. Шипение. Очередное огорчение. Умоляющий взгляд._

Вскакиваю и бестолково мечусь по комнате. Голова в тумане. Что-то нужно зачеркнуть. Но что? Так и не решив, вылетаю и бегу к нему. Еле вписываюсь в поворот и хватаюсь за косяки. Нет. Бессмысленно пороть горячку. Но посомневаться в своё удовольствие мне не дали, как обычно. Он вывернул из-за угла и обнаружил у своих дверей.

Сдаюсь, допрыгался.

 

Призрак недавней близости неожиданно бьёт изнутри сладкой болью. Я пробую поймать его за хвост, принять, примириться. Во мне растёт и ширится беспокойство. _14 секунд._ Чёрт. Зря вспомнил Валенсию. Меня охватывает зуд нетерпения. Лихорадочно шарю по постели, но внезапно пугаюсь возможности разбудить Себастьяна. Вскакиваю, растирая щёки от растерянности, и с облегчением радуюсь кстати пришедшей дельной мысли.

Стараясь не шуметь, пробираюсь к ванной. Там наполняю раковину водой, натираю кремом лицо, даже не задумываясь, хватаю чужую бритву и начинаю сосредоточенно водить ею по челюсти. На периферии сознания мелькают деревья. Зря я вспомнил Валенсию. Встряхиваюсь, зажмуриваюсь на миг и возвращаюсь к бритью. Но мелькание уже не остановить. Вскоре я слышу ужасный скрежет Мерседеса, отрываюсь от земли и взлетаю.

Мои руки задрожали так же, как тогда. Шатаясь, сажусь на бортик ванны и с силой вдавливаю лицо в ладони. Это надо просто пережить. Всего 14 секунд.

Проносятся мимо и падают в небо деревья, опрокидывается назад земля, перед глазами роятся лица мамы, сестёр, племянников, но я расслаблен. Вновь я убеждён, что не выживу. Мне надо подумать о себе. Я, в общем, доволен собой, жаль, что так быстро всё закончилось. Надеюсь, никто не порадуется моей смерти. Я же к ней готов… Правда?

Да, я по-настоящему думал умереть. Мирно, сосредоточенно… А что, неплохо –  смерть в гонках. Франция опять же. Романтика, чёрт её дери.

Случается, посещает такое ирреальное чувство, что я всё ещё лечу, и тогда, в 99-м, умер. А всё, что случилось после того, как я выжил – Формула, Быки и Себастьян, – это всё суть мои фантазии во время четырнадцатисекундного непрекращающегося полёта. Временами, когда заняться нечем, а такое, к счастью, случается редко, я прикидываю, где же я окажусь, когда умру по-настоящему: на Сарте или всё-таки в другом месте. Но сейчас моя жизнь забила эти невероятно растянувшиеся секунды и не оставила выхода. Поэтому я радуюсь, когда машина врезается в мёртвый асфальт, я радуюсь фантомной боли, выдёргивающей меня на этот раз в чёртову ванную комнату. Как всегда, мне было трудно и страшно. И как всегда, я один. Сроду никого не впутывал в эти чёртовы секунды. Ещё решат, что я чокнулся. В гробу видел сочувствие с оглядкой «а вдруг». Я выжил. Снова.

Через несколько минут окончательно прихожу в себя и шагаю к зеркалу. Сокрушённо улыбаюсь, заметив свою перемазанную пеной физиономию, и поднимаю с пола бритву. Нехитрое занятие не помогло мне избежать тягостных воспоминаний, но не ходить же выбритым наполовину.

Пристально таращусь на своё отражение. Запавшие глаза, воспалённые бессонницей веки… чёрт! Ну чем я могу обнадёжить и порадовать мальчишку?

Я слишком давно не переживал нового, а тут столько навалилось, что с непривычки голова кругом. Сам не смыслю, отчего пропал. А Энн? Что у меня с ней? Как же я их двоих, таких непохожих… чёрт, я развалился на куски. Как долго я стремился к цельности, к тому, чтобы быть неделимым и честным в работе, в любви, в дружбе. Обрёл  её, единственно чтобы самому убедиться в иллюзорности собственного равновесия. Старался не врать никогда, особенно последние десять лет. Понимаю, что зря себя загоняю подспудным ожиданием обрыва, но хочется, чтобы внутри и вне меня было чисто. Не стерильно – прибрано. А тут так обмануться, как будто я себя не знаю. Я не смог отказаться от новой краски в жизни, мало того, вместо благодарности еще и куролесил два года.

Криво ухмыляюсь своему отражению. Надо хоть немного поспать. Но у кровати меня сразила наповал неуверенность. Неторопливо рассматриваю неясный ком из простыней. Где-то в его глубине сейчас дрыхнет когда-то отвергнутый Себастьян. Ха! Если всё то, что он мне вчера наговорил – правда, сколько же он провёл подобных бессонных ночей? Ёжусь от накатившей болезненной жалости и нежности.

Надолго ли эта связь? Какими бы мы ни были любовниками, мы в первую очередь конкуренты. Меня будут донимать приступы угрюмости и несговорчивости, и он не вдруг научится регулировать степени вспыльчивости и жадности. Как мы будем это делить?..

Что поделаешь, бывает любовь от радости, моя же, видимо, взялась от тоски. От тоски по несбывшемуся. Убеждён, адский самовоз и в этот раз привезёт эту упёртую вредину ко второму чемпионству. Интересно, что лучше: в течение многих лет упорно добиваться цели и взять её уже на излёте, или получить всё и сразу, потом годами переживая ушедший триумф? В любом случае мне приходится искать утешение в формуле всех неудачников: не так важно стать чемпионом, как быть честным гонщиком. Хотя… мы ещё поборемся за победы.

Иду к столу, пью тепловатую воду прямо из графина, затем отдёргиваю портьеру и выхожу на балкон. Пронизывающий ветер ерошит волосы, продувает голову, забирается под майку. Несколько раз с наслаждением вдыхаю свежий воздух, повожу плечами. Задумчиво сплёвываю за перила и наблюдаю как комочек слюны разбивается о камни. _14 секунд…_ С удивлением задираю голову. Светает. Сажусь на холодные каменные перила.

Что будет у нас с Энн? Она сделает вид, что ничего не знает, или, наоборот, знает, но не возражает? Если уедет? А Люк? Мне страшно потерять их, но разрываться я уже не могу. Устал. Мне нужен отдых. Да и что в этом копаться, надо из всех сил успевать за сегодняшним днём.

Из-за крыш резко выкатывается солнце, бьёт в глаза, в окно, в открытую дверь балкона.

Я жду.

Слышу шорох простыней и сиплое спросонья:

– Марк?

Спрыгиваю с перил и шагаю в тепло комнаты.

 

Конец.


End file.
